


Billy Lenz BJ Drabble

by slashersmasherlover



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader, Billy Lenz/You
Kudos: 5





	Billy Lenz BJ Drabble

His breath hitched and he whined. You were teasing him too much and not giving him what he wanted. You finally gave in, fulling taking his cock in your mouth and swirling your tongue, only to pull back. That was a bad idea.

Growling, Billy grabbed your head and shoved himself back in, keeping his hand there to make sure that you wouldn’t pull back again. And when you tried? He gripped your head hard, bruising it, and fucked your throat violently until he came in your mouth, keeping your head in place to make you swallow his load before letting you go.

Billy then stroked your cheek gently in thanks before pushing you down to return the favor.


End file.
